Elena and Elijah, I need you
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: Elena and Elijah, become close and lovers. Stacy, the receptionist at Elijah's motel is attracted to him. Elijah invites Elena over to watch 'Twilight' and Stacy flirts. Elena is jealous...read more to find out...R&R please!


Elijah And Elena.

**Summary: **_Elena has just gotten back from being trapped around Trevor, Rose and Elijah. Elena felt something when Elijah leaned into her smelling her neck, after resting his lips near hers. She thinks about how he got 'killed' by Damon…how unfair that was. Is Elena falling for one of the original vampires? Rose falling for Stefan? Damon, feeling alone. _

_Elijah comes to Mystic Falls, and Jenna invites him in…will Elena be afraid or open to talk with him?_

Written in third person. XD.

Elijah had moved from where he was left, the stake on the floor. He walked out, he was going to Mystic Falls.

Elena sat on her bed, thinking. While, she thought. It was the Vampire that Damon staked that was on her mind. He was an original vampire, after her life. She just couldn't help that spark. It frightened her though. Jeremy entered.

"Elena, everything OK?" asked Jeremy.

"I guess, just thinking about the Vampire that Damon staked, it's kind of freaked me out," said Elena.

Jeremy took a seat, "What you mean, sis?"

"I felt something, something I shouldn't have," said Elena.

"Now you have to tell me," said Jeremy.

"Jer, you're going to think I'm some freak…" trailed Elena.

"No," sternly replied Jeremy.

"A spark, chemistry. I wanted to snap at Damon when he drove the stake into Elijah's heart. Freakily enough, this spark is stronger than the one I have for Stefan's…I wish Elijah's not dead," said Elena.

"Wow, um, you love Elijah at first site? He must be very compelling…" said Jeremy.

"He compelled me to tell him about the moonstone, nothing more," said Elena.

Meanwhile, Rose was talking with Stefan, explaining Klaus. Stefan was wary, he wanted to kiss Rose. But he still wanted Elena.

"Elena, you need to tell Stefan this, he still wants you," said Jeremy.

Elena stood up, "Let's go then."

Elena and Jeremy drove to Stefan and Damon's.

Damon easily let them in. "You creep," said Elena.

Damon looked puzzled, "He's in with Rose, in the living room."

Elena walked in there, "Stefan, we need to talk."

"Elena! How you?" smiled Stefan, Rose just stood there.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Rose

Elena looked at her, "No, uh thank-you for the help with everything…"

"No problem," said Rose, taking a seat.

"So, what's up?" asked Stefan, looking to both Elena and Jeremy.

Elena glanced at Jeremy with a hint of worry.

"It'll be fine, Elena," said Jeremy. He went and sat next to Rose.

"I…can't Jeremy, I can't!" said Elena, turning away.

Jeremy looked at her, "I'll tell then?"

"Please," said Elena went and took Jeremy's place on the couch, clutching her legs. Resting her head on her knees. Damon entered and sat next to her. Elena just moved closer to Rose, hissing.

"Well?" asked Stefan.

"Elena, well felt something for the vampire that Damon staked, she said it was more than a spark, chemistry, more than what she feels for you. And she hates Damon more for killing him," said Jeremy, breathing out loud.

"Elijah?" asked Stefan.

"Sorry," squealed Elena.

"Hey, it's fine…he's got that charm," said Rose, putting her arm around her.

"It's alright Elena, I don't hate you for feeling like that for someone else, after all we aren't together anymore," said Stefan.

"He's dead Stefan!" yelled Elena.

Elijah was already at Mystic Falls, and talking with Jenna, Jenna was talking about Elena, which intrigued him.

"She went out before, she was very upset, Jeremy had to take her to Stefan's. They wouldn't let out much, but my boyfriend Alaric knows more than me which, really nerves me," told Jenna.

"Maybe I could keep you company until they get home, I am doing research on Mystic Falls, I could help you," told Elijah.

"Awesome, if you'd like," smiled Jenna.

Stefan just hugged Elena. "I'm sorry he's dead, Damon wouldn't be, but I am."

"Like it'd do any good, he wanted to take me away, to someone to kill me," said Elena.

"Oh, I don't know, he didn't seem too pleased to be taking someone to Klaus," said Rose.

"You know this, how?" asked Elena.

"We spoke before coming to you, he didn't seem like he wanted to be here. Then he killed Trevor. Ugh, his head rolled off, splattered," shuddered Rose.

"That was pretty gruesome," said Elena.

Elijah was talking with Jenna, when Elena and Jeremy returned home, Jeremy went into the kitchen.

"Damon's a dick, you know that," he said to Elena when he saw the male, Elena was standing there.

"Oh, Jeremy, you're home, this is Elijah, he arrived into town earlier, he's going to help me research Mystic Falls," smiled Jenna.

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Hi."

"Hello," said Elijah. Elena dropped the book that Stefan gave her. It fell to the floor with a thud. Jeremy looked at her.

Jenna got up, and came around and pulled Elena in.

"And this is Elena, Elena this is Elijah," smiled Jenna.

Elena's mouth just dropped, Elijah stood up then moved over to Elena and held out a hand.

"Hello, Elena," smiled Elijah.

Elena shook his hand.

"Well, your family has returned, thank you for inviting me in your home Jenna, I will come back to help you tomorrow night, sometime," smiled Elijah walking to the door.

Jeremy had already gone upstairs after meeting him. Elena ran upstairs just as she was going to knock on Jeremy's door, Elijah was there.

"What do you want?" asked Elena.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," said Elijah.

"If you think so," said Elena, walking to her room. She felt him behind her.

"Don't mind the intrusion, I mean your family no harm. Just need to talk to you," Elijah said, sitting on the couch at her window.

"You want to take me to Klaus, what's there to talk about?" asked Elena.

"I don't want to take you to Klaus, believe me please. When I saw you, I noticed you were different, much different. A doppelganger resembles their personality, you don't…nothing like Katerina, at all…you need to be protected, I can protect you from Klaus, more than your weakling vampires," explained Elijah.

"You were going to take me," said Elena.

"I was going to draw Klaus out, so I can kill him myself," spilled Elijah. He stood up, and was right in front of her. "Oh…" mused Elena.

Elijah then kissed her, firmly on the lips. He pulled back.

"Sorry, I really wanted to do that -" told Elijah. Looking slightly embarrassed, he hardly kisses a girl out of the blue, but she made him…she was so beautiful in his eyes.

Elena had kissed back, she didn't want to frighten him so he left her hands where they were, at her side. She then felt his hands rest on her hips, so she put her on his arms. They kissed for ten minutes, when Elena heard Bonnie's voice talking to Jeremy. They still kissed, even though she reckoned Bonnie would be in any minute. Elijah pulled back.

"Wow," mused Elijah. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"That Stefan dude, Damon dude?" asked Elijah.

"What about them?" asked Elena.

"Are you with any of them?" asked Elijah.

"I wouldn't of done that, if I was with any of them, I was with Stefan…Damon loves me, it's all too complicated," told Elena.

"I bet it would be - fighting for the attention, you don't have to be like that with me, if we are going to get together?" mused Elijah.

"If you want to be together, we could…" trailed Elena.

"I'd like that," smiled Elijah.

Elena smiled. "I think Bonnie may be here too see me, or she's more interested in my brother now…"

"Wouldn't surprise me, he did have a good look too him," laughed Elijah.

Jenna came up the stairs, "Elena."

Elijah disappeared.

Elena exited her room, "Yes…"

"Stefan rang, he wishes you the best to get over the loss of the guy you saw," said Jenna.

"Oh…tell him thank-you when he next rings," said Elena.

"The guy?" asked Jenna.

"Ah, the guy…I was out with people, and I saw this guy get attacked by a bear…kind of freaked me a bit," said Elena, voice steady.

"I see, bad luck I guess, as long as you lot got away from the bear, I'm fine," smiled Jenna.

"Yes, it saw us, but decided to continue on with it's meal," choked Elena.

Elena went back into her room, and laid on the bed. Bonnie came in after her.

"Elena…what's going on?" asked Bonnie, when she noticed a man standing at the cupboard.

"Who's that?" asked Bonnie, suddenly aware. Elena sat up and gasped, but then smiled with delight. Elijah just looked Bonnie up and down, with a sullenly smirk on his face. His eyes then flickered straight back and looked at Elena admiringly.

"He's…Elijah…" breathed Elena.

"Stefan, Damon need to get here now, he isn't taking you," told Bonnie, then she burned him inside his head.

"Ugh! Make the bloody witch stop or she'll live to regret it…Arr!" screamed Elijah, only enough for their ears though.

"Bonnie, please…your hurting him," said Elena, almost in tears.

"What's got you so worried about him?" asked Bonnie. Before she knew it Elena was over there seeing if he really was OK.

Bonnie's mouth dropped clicking.

"Couldn't have Stefan so you choose the next best thing, which I would presume would've been Damon, but him?" snapped Bonnie.

"I'd stop with all the questions," mused Elijah.

"Bonnie, listen…it's hard to explain…let's see, I like Elijah, more than I've love Stefan, Stefan's boring…" trailed Elena.

"Fine, just watch what you're getting yourself into, I'm going to talk to Jeremy," said Bonnie.

Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon and Rose discussed stuff.

"I can't believe it, he wooed her the minute he looked at her," mused Stefan.

"I didn't win," said Damon.

"Maybe it's genuine, maybe Elijah changed his mind when he saw Elena…maybe she won't go to Klaus after all. He doesn't care about peoples feelings, but he may show some feeling if he likes her. He could protect her, more than we can," protested Rose.

"You're defending him?" asked Damon.

"Damon, you're just upset, let her speak her mind…she knows more about them than we do, keep going…" told Stefan.

"Elijah tends not to feel anything because of Klaus, he tended to shut down because it was best for him," said Rose."How do you mean?" asked Damon.

"Elijah and I were very intimate before Katerina, Trevor and all the running…he never showed anyone how we were, afraid of public admiration, always one to be tight about it all," told Rose. "We never kissed in public, only in my bedroom, and stuff. When Trevor came, and things changed. He put Trevor on the Katerina thing, and everything went from there…I became good buddies with Trevor, more like family. Elijah turned. Very fast too, then we had to run, and that's what Trevor and I did ever since," said Rose.

"Your saying, he has all intentions to hurt Elena?" asked Stefan.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying, that he has every intention of protecting her. He's the one to protect the people he's interested in. But he's dead, Elena's upset, grieving for a man she doesn't even know," sighed Rose. "I feel sorry for her, he would've been great to her, if he didn't scare her so much, though I did the most of that…slapped her hard across the face, knocked her out cold," told Rose.

Stefan said, "I should go comfort her?"

"Stefan, that's not a good idea, she knows you want her still…she'll think you're just there to be with her, with her," said Damon.

"No, Damon. He should go see her, it's the best way to know that he can be one of her best friends, even if he wants to be more it's just going to be that way; friends," hissed Rose.

Stefan got up and got his coat, and began to walk. Stefan thought of things to say. He wanted to let her know she could talk about him in the best way she can.

Elena and Elijah were kissing again, this time he was on top of her on the bed. "I won't let Klaus get to you," muttered Elijah, his mouth still on her lips.

Elena kissed them, "I know, you won't, I hope I can trust you, I hope you aren't doing this because you think it'll be easier to get me there to Klaus."

Elijah kissed her deeply again, "No, I don't want you going to Klaus, I've never felt this way about anyone, I want us…together."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck moving on top of him, "I'm glad, because I want us, too."

Elijah kissed her, more and more. Jenna walked in. "Elena!"

Elena just looked up, and at Jenna. "…oh my god."

Elijah just looked at Jenna too, his eyes widened.

Jenna just looked at the both of them… "Stefan's here to see you."

Elena just looked at her blankly, "Aren't you…weird out by this?"

Jenna just walked out, then Stefan entered. Elijah was gone before Stefan could see.

"Hi," breathed Elena.

"Hey, just wanted to see if everything is alright," said Stefan.

"Why wouldn't it be?" said Elena, hiding Elijah's tie she saw.

"Elijah," said Stefan.

"And?" said Elena.

"You were upset that he's dead, I just wanted to know how you're coping," said Stefan.

"I just…don't know how to tell you," panted Elena.

"Sounds like you've been doing cardio," said Stefan.

"Yeah…" said Elena.

Elijah stepped in again, "Why don't you leave?"

Stefan jumped up. "You were dead…"

"A stake doesn't kill me, that, that rarely just hurt me, now run along back to Damon…like I'd care, I have to protect Elena, and we were kind of busy," said Elijah obviously sick of Stefan's cooing.

Stefan stood up and walked out, "See you again, sometime Elena."

"Bye, Stefan," sighed Elena.

Stefan left her room, he went downstairs.

"You aren't staying long," said Jenna.

"Elijah booted me out," said Stefan. Jenna grabbed his arm.

"What's up with that?" said Jenna.

"She met him today, and well they obviously felt something they both can't deny," answered Stefan.

"She just met him before, and he left, how'd get up there?" asked Jenna.

"Must've been quick, I don't really know, ask him," said Stefan and walked out the door.

Elena was just lying there, "The disappointment on his face when he saw you, was heart-wrenching, but I didn't care. I want to be with you, but I'm scared of being hurt," said Elena.

"I won't hurt you, I'll try not too at least," smiled Elijah. Lying on top of the bed.

Jenna entered. "Sorry, I saw you leave, how'd you get back up here…?"

"I uh, climbed," said Elijah, smiling.

"How old are _you_?" asked Jenna.

"Jenna!" growled Elena."I'm 23 Ma'am," said Elijah.

"And she's 17," told Jenna.

"And? Age isn't a problem or factor, it's just a number," said Elijah.

Jenna walked out, obviously annoyed. Elena just kissed him again, and he kissed back, this time with more force, not enough to hurt her, but to let her know he wants her.

He got up after that, "I have business to deal with, I'll be back to see you soon."

Stefan stormed in the house, "So much for him being dead!"

Rose jumped up, "What?"

Elijah walked brisk fully to the house, where he saw Stefan go in. He knocked.

Stefan answered the door, Elijah pushed him aside.

"Your brother?" asked Elijah.

"In the lounge," replied Stefan.

Elijah walked in, and noticed Rose first. "The pet's dead, so you run to the next thing, them?" he asked Rose.

"I'm helping them, to stop Klaus, and you now…" said Rose.

"I'm not taking Elena to Klaus," mused Elijah as Damon walked in.

"Down, here, now," told Elijah. Noticing Damon.

Damon moved swiftly. "I'll pardon you, this once. Attempt a move like that again, and it'll be your head that'll roll. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," answered Damon, then went next to Stefan.

"I pardoned you, then you betray me yet again…hmm, I was just with Elena, I could've drove her out of town, right into Klaus' lair, but I didn't. Did I? No," told Rose.

"You're not going to take her to Klaus, I thought you two were bum buddies," told Rose. "Excuse the pun."

"Not anymore," said Elijah. "I'm going to kill him."

Rose's eyes widened, "Kill Klaus?"

Elijah smirked, "Yes, kill Klaus. How many times would I need to make that clear. You all will be safe, Elena will be too."

Stefan nodded and glared at Elijah, he had stolen Elena away from him. His dead heart hurt.

"While you two be lovebirds?" asked Stefan.

Elijah swiftly turned to Stefan, "I'd be quiet now, I'm a man of my word Stefan. I'll protect you all. Once Klaus is dead, I could kill you."

Stefan sniggered, "Again, you need to think about how that'll make Elena feel."

"Stefan, I said stop, do as I say or I'll break the deal just to take your heart and put it in a box for safe keeping," snarled Elijah.

Rose stood up, "Stefan, do as he says."

Elijah smirked at Rose, "You know me so well."

Elijah turned back to Damon, "You'll be the first to try something, can see it."

Damon laughed, "Oh dear, if you think so."

"Oh, I know so," Elijah said and disappeared.

Elijah headed back to the apartment he had purchased, just across from the Grill. He spread his body of the kingsize bed that they had given him. The receptionist couldn't help but flirt with him, obviously by his good looks. He took no interest, Elena was only on his mind. The receptionist brought up some DVDs as per-request.

"Thank you, Ma'am," thanked Elijah.

"No problem, Sir," she smiled back, red flushing to her cheeks.

"Could you get me the phone, please? I need to make some calls," asked Elijah.

"Certainly, Sir. Five minutes, tops," smiled the receptionist and rushed off to fetch the phone.

He had Elena's number, he had found it at the house Rose and Trevor had held her captive at. The girl returned, holding an cellular phone.

"All we had that wasn't being used, you don't mind do you?" asked the receptionist who was admiring him.

"Not at all, thanks," smirked Elijah and waved his hand for her to leave.

Searching through the book he had found her number, he dialled it.

"Hello," answered Elena.

"It's me Elijah, just wanted to ask if you would like to come to my apartment, I hired Twilight. Thought we could watch this attempt at a vampire movie. What do you say?" asked Elijah.

"Sure, I'm sure Jenna will let me leave, I'll say I'm going to Bonnie's to make sure," laughed Elena.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside your house in two minutes," smirked Elijah.

"See you then," said Elena clicking end on her phone. Elijah left for her house.

Elena walked down to Jenna, "Can I head out to watch a movie at Bonnie's?"

Jenna looked at her, "I suppose so."

Elena smiled, "Thanks, Jenna."

Elena walked down her street, where she was greeted with a smile by Elijah.

"Got you business taken care of?" asked Elena.

"Pretty much, they were a bit hasty though. Stefan almost tipped me over the edge," growled Elijah.

"You visited them?" asked a surprised Elena.

"Indeed I did, Damon accepted my pardon. Stefan seemed to kick up a fuss, Rose told him to leave the subject," sighed Elijah.

"If he pisses you off again, I give you permission to remove him," sighed Elena. Grabbing his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, everyone else will be protected," smirked Elijah. He kissed her head. They got back to the apartment reception. The same receptionist was there.

"Welcome back, Mr.?" asked the receptionist.

"Smith, Elijah Smith," lied Elijah. He didn't have a lastname.

"Nice name, Sir," blushed the receptionist. Elena felt a rush of jealousy pout through her stomach.

"Thank-you, Ma'am. Stacy, that's a nice name. Not as gorgeous as Elena though," smirked Elijah.

"Aww, that hurt, can you make it up to me?" the receptionist said in a seductive tone.

"Excuse me?" asked Elijah. Elena couldn't take it.

"She's flirting Elijah, wants you to do dirty things to her," snapped Elena.

"She's onto it," laughed Stacy.

"Stop flirting with him!" yelled Elena.

"He doesn't seem to be disagreeing with it now, does he?" smirked the lady.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll give you this warning. Flirt with me again, at all times. Your head will roll," growled Elijah. He then kissed Elena.

"Elena's my girl, you shouldn't of done a thing at all," he snapped at Stacy.

Elena smiled, "Well her face looks like you put her knickers in a twist."

Elijah laughed, "Probably did, but I don't care at all."

Stacy walked off in a huff.

"Ha, pissed her off. See I work wonders, or should we go out for a bite to eat? I did buy some popcorn and sweets for you. We could always come back and watch 'Twilight'," smirked Elijah.

"I want to see if these vampires are like any of the other myths around here," smiled Elena.

Elijah took her to his room, and smiled. Elena examined the room, it was big and flash, he had black sheets and a white duvet cover. The curtains were black too, nearly everything in the room was black and white. She chuckled.

"Nice room," commented Elena.

"Just temporary," answered Elijah.

Elena span around, her heart ached, "You don't plan on sticking around?"

"I mean, until I can purchase land here," smiled Elijah.

Elena smiled, he was going to stick around. Elena's phone buzzed she moaned picking it up, she looked at the message it was from Stefan '_Elijah has you wrapped around his little finger. He's got you hooked so tight, I'm surprised you don't think he's compelling you. You must be very stupid to believe his little lies. Be happy, I swear I won't look back at you, the filth._' Elena dropped her phone, tears began to stream down her face while Elijah was putting the DVD in the player. He heard the phone drop. He span around immediately he saw the tears fall. In an instant he had her in his arms comforting her.

"What's the matter?" demaneded Elijah, but with a soft-stern voice.

"Stefan called me filthy, saying you got me around your little finger. Wrapped so tight. That I must be stupid to believe your lies," cried Elena. He kissed her deeply.

"I'm not lying to you, Elena. Never, but to call you filth he crossed my limits. He's dead," said Elijah picking up his phone off his desk table.

"Be back in a bit eat something," told Elijah, kissing her deeply.

Elijah had walked out of the motel room, and down the hallway. Stacy was in the reception talking to her parents how she liked this guy that shut her down. They were comforting her. She looked up when she saw one rigid Elijah walk past. Elijah was furious, he was finding a way to make his dear little Stefan pay for what he had just made Elena feel. This was pure out spite that he doesn't have her anymore. Elijah was also going to make sure Stefan hurt for all the tears that would roll down her face.

Elijah arrived he was still fuming, Rose answered the door.

"Elijah," muttered Rose. Elijah nudged her out of the way.

"Where's Stefan?" asked Elijah.

"Here," answered Stefan. Looking straight at him.


End file.
